Soft Demon
by PalomaTrash
Summary: En el día, Damien era el niño bueno de esta historia, con deberes propios del anticristo; sin embargo, en las noches y hasta salir el sol, Pip era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar todo.


Bueno, esto comenzó como una idea para un drabble, pero terminó volviéndose un one shot.

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Fandom:** South Park

 **Pareja:** Pip Pirrup/Damien Thorn

 **Advertencia:** Contenido sexual explícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Beta:** BlueCrystalDust

* * *

 **Soft Demon**

Damien era un demonio con una larga lista de deberes, compromisos, responsabilidades, y obligaciones. Todo para el insoportable futuro ya hecho para él. Gajes de ser el anticristo y futuro gobernante del infierno.

Por muy paradójico que suene, siempre tuvo que ser el niño bueno y obediente de esa historia, tenía que hacer todo para complacer a su padre, Satán, y estar a la altura de lo que su título conllevaba y de lo que esperaban todos los demás.

El romance era lo último en su apretada agenda.

Era el futuro rey del infierno y de él solo se esperaban grandes cosas.

Peros su naturaleza era rebelde a espera de ser accionado, como un pequeño chip que al ser activado por la persona indicada, podía desatar al demonio que Damien Thorn era, y diablos que Damien era todo un demonio.

Debía enfocarse en sus deberes; pero todo eso se iba al diablo (y nunca mejor dicho), cuando Pip se metía en sus sábanas y lo tenía horas y horas distraído, haciendo que su mente estuviera más centrada en experimentar con una pareja, que en los millones de habitantes del infierno y en su larga lista de quehaceres.

Pip Pirrup no sabía el poder que tenía en sus manos y el riesgo que este conllevaba. Claro, entendía que salía con el anticristo, pero nunca fue a darse cuenta del verdadero significado. Y no, uno no se refiere al hecho de que Damien tenga garras en lugar de uñas normales; tampoco se hace referencia al que el cuerpo de Damien tiene una temperatura corporal muy distinta a la humana; y mucho menos hablamos de que en lugar de dientes normales, su amado tiene colmillos.

Damien sentía algo de culpa, pero era su sucio y pequeño secreto. Una relación secreta, prohibida, que gozaba de las maneras más descontroladas y salvajes, ¿que importaba su padre? Al fin y al cabo, este no era la mejor persona para criticarlo. ¿Qué era lo que los hacía diferentes? ¿Por qué su padre sí podía meter amantes a la casa, pero él no?

Eran jóvenes después de todo y se amaban. No debía importarle su padre o la corona.

Damien dejaba a Pip colarse a su casa. Lo ayudaba a trepar por la ventana, y una vez dentro, daban rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

Muchos hubieran apostado que en la intimidad, Damien sería quien por naturaleza, controlaría en todo sentido a su pareja. Quien se hubiera imaginado que era todo lo contrario. El anticristo era quien siempre acababa derretido en las manos de su amado novio inglés, rogando por más y más, hasta el amanecer, donde eran forzados a separarse por buen tiempo.

El sexo era intenso, sucio, glorioso. No verse solo los desesperaba más a la hora de juntar sus cuerpos, Pip no dudaba en dejarle marcas y aprovechar en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, recordándole a Damien lo mucho que lo amaba.

Damien adoraba la adrenalina del momento. Aún si desobedecía a su padre, jamás llegaría a arrepentirse. Sentía placer al saber que Pip lo valía.

Pero a medida que su relación y sus encuentros avanzaban, sus tardanzas aumentaron, su concentración era insuficiente, solía irse temprano, incluso lucía más cansado, pero ese brillo en su mirada siempre lo delataba

Satán lo sospechó de inmediato. Lo único en que podía pensar era "distracciones" y con nombre y apellido. Sabía que su hijo tenía derecho a salir con otros con miles si quería, pero cuando estas salidas comenzaban a influenciar en su rendimiento tenía que pararlas.

Como ya era costumbre, ambos estaban hechos un desastre a tempranas horas del día. Damien apretaba las sábanas y envolvía con sus piernas la cintura de su amado, cuando escuchó los pesados pasos de su padre acercándose.

Pip jamás fue temeroso, pero ninguno estaba preparado para recibir una visita en una de las tantas mañanas que pasaban juntos, para ese punto escapar no era una opción.

El corazón se les aceleró. No hubo tiempo de vestirse, solo ordenaron a medias la cama, y de inmediato escondieron sus cuerpos, en especial Pip, bajo las finas sábanas y el mullido edredón. Damien solo tenía el rostro a la vista.

Su respiración era aún más intensa que la de Pip. Se sentía tenso, de pronto sintió una mezcla de miedo con emoción y luego terror.

Pip se pegó a su espalda, sus brazos lo rodearon por el pecho, sintió como respiraba con calma en su cuello. Tal vez ya no sentía miedo, recordó que lo valía. Un suave susurro y un "te amo", fue lo que necesitó para poder afrontar cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió, y Satán entró dispuesto a regañar a su hijo, pero lo vio y entendió bien todo.

Su hijo tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello revuelto, y si no lo conociera bien, juraría que jadeaba un poco.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo su hijo era tan idiota?

En ese instante, la calma que Damien sentía, cambió de nuevo a vergüenza, y una muy bien justificada. ¿En qué rayos pensaba Pip al ponerse a follarlo en ese preciso instante? Tuvo que contenerse demasiado como para no soltar un grito. Sus piernas temblaban, su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar. Quería pegarle, jalarle el cabello, gritarle, ¿pero por qué se sentía tan bien?

Las manos de su novio jugueteaban de forma muy pícara. Sin descaro alguno, Pip andaba en todos lados de su cuerpo y lo tenía enloquecido. Tenía que resistir, más cuando su padre comenzó a hablarle. ¿Enserio no notaba eso?

– Damien, ¿se pueden saber qué horas son estas de levantarse? Tenías clases con tu instructor de oratoria, y en una hora debes de alistarte para la reunión con... – Satán no pudo terminar el regaño, pronto, su hijo temblando, empezó a jugar con su propio cabello como desesperado y trataba de gesticular palabras.

– Y-yo... no me siento muy bien, creo que estoy enfermo. – Una tos más que fingida, salió de su garganta, unos ligeros gemidos se filtraron y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. – Lo siento papá. – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de morderse los nudillos de las manos y volver a respirar agitado.

– Damien... – Y aquí iban otra vez, un regaño que se tardaba en llegar porque Satán no sabía cómo decirlo.

Bien, cualquier otro padre en su situación, hubiera agarrado a palos al novio de su hijo, pero él no era así, entendía que su pequeño demonio quería pasar tiempo con quien sea que sea ese chico, ¿por qué negárselo? Oh claro, por sus deberes, ¿pero es que acaso no ha cumplido bien estos años? ¿Por qué ahora solo se descontrola? ¿Es que acaso está fallando en su educación? Tal vez lo ha presionado demasiado. – ¿Acaso quieres descansar? –

– ¿Cómo? – Damien juntó sus rodillas, su interior ardía, la saliva le bajaba de la comisura de los labios, rogaba que esa humillación acabara de una vez, no sabía que estaba pasando. Rayos, ni podía pensar bien.

– Creo que te mereces descansar hijo, ¿no lo crees? – Satán le sonrió, y por un momento Damien hubiera jurado que había una pequeña pizca de maldad en esa pregunta. –Vamos, te lo has ganado. –

Se sentía aliviado, al menos tendría menos carga encima a partir de ahora, pero, enserio estaba por enloquecer si su padre no se iba y Pip seguía haciéndole eso. Un gemido reprimido se atoró en sus labios, sin duda, Pip estaba disfrutando la situación, y comenzaba a masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente, mientras que el ritmo de sus caderas era suave. Demonios, lo odiaba tanto, ¿cómo rayos su padre no notaba nada?

– Gracias pero... ¿crees que me puedas dejar dormir? – Si seguía sintiendo esas caricias, estaba seguro que llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento, y no estaba seguro de poder callarse si eso sucediera. Pip le mordió ligeramente un hombro y eso solo lo estremeció.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mirada estaba al punto del éxtasis. Su cuerpo le pedía con ansias poder librarse de su prisión y quería saltar encima de su novio y sentir como llenaba su interior y lo dominaba. Maldición, odiaba que Pip estuviera así de dotado.

– No lo sé, ¿y si me quedo contigo? – Satán se sentó en la silla del escritorio, tenía ese semblante de que no iría a irse por un rato, lo que le faltaba. – No pareces muy bien, tal vez quieras que llame al...

– ¡No! -Damien gritó y clavó sus uñas en el colchón, mordió la comisura de sus labios y quiso pensar en algo más, quería estar relajado, pero era imposible; no cuando Pip le andaba manoseando las nalgas y le acababa de penetrar fuerte, dando en su punto sensible. Se sentía tan sucio y vulnerable disfrutándolo. – P-puedo cuidarme solo... – Su lengua salió jadeando un poco, tal cual perro con sed. "Me debo estar viendo patético" lloriqueó internamente.

– Puede ser, después de todo ya eres mayor, pero siempre serás mi pequeño. –

– Es que quiero… estar un rato solo. –

Pip subió sus manos y le comenzó a acariciar el pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones para juguetear, hacerlo gemir. Damien estaba seguro de algo tras esto, ya no podría volver a verse al espejo sin verse como todo un pervertido que se ponía a follar frente a su padre, había cruzado la línea.

– Por favor... por favor. –

Damien ya no sabía si le rogaba a su padre o a Pip, para ese punto solo quería acabar, no se sentía capaz de poder aguantar más sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que adoraba que Pip lo penetrara, que lo tocara sin cesar, que lo marcara. Su mente estaba nublándose, estaba perdido.

– Bueno, Damien, tal vez tengas razón. – dijo Satán.

Damien sonrió, tembloroso, rogaba que no fuera broma, que su padre iba enserio.

– Iré a ver a tus tutores para avisarles de tu ausencia por el resto de la semana, ¿vale? – Satán se acercó a Damien, y el corazón del anticristo se aceleró a mil por hora; y para empeorar la situación, Pip dejó de moverse fuerte para comenzar a entrar suave y lento, como una tortura imposible de resistir. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y se estremeció, tratando de lucir bien. – Descansa. –Su padre le revolvió ligeramente el cabello, y por suerte al fin pasó a retirarse, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo con su respiración agitada y Pip.

El ambiente era pesado, tan lleno de incomodidad. Damien se quedó un momento escuchando las pisadas de su padre alejándose y esperando a que este se fuera de la casa. No tardó demasiado y pudo dar rienda suelta a su libido.

Damien se quitó las sábanas de encima, le daban demasiado calor y se trepó encima de Pip, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Deseaba golpearlo demasiado, pero de sus labios solo pudo escapar un par de palabras:

– Fóllame ahora, idiota.


End file.
